


Lunch at the Arbor

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Family, Ficlet, Group Marriage, Multi, Parenthood, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My father doesn't use words accidentally; he knows what that means. If he had just meant Ardith, he would have said 'bring Ardith.' He was inviting you and the children, even if he didn't say it outright."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch at the Arbor

"Are you sure he meant it?" Aleyn peered out the carriage window nervously.

"He said 'bring your family,'" said Vedran. "My father doesn't use words accidentally; he knows what that means. If he had just meant Ardith, he would have said 'bring Ardith.' He was inviting you and the children, even if he didn't say it outright."

Aleyn didn't look completely convinced. The children were in a second carriage with their nursemaids, being too energetic and numerous now to be contained in a single vehicle with their parents, but the sounds of their boisterous voices were still audible.

Ardith took Aleyn's hand. "Jesseryn's not that terrifying."

"Easy for you to say," he muttered. Ardith gave a rueful smile.

"Besides," Vedran added, "Minalda is away." He left unsaid that Aleyn wouldn't have been included otherwise. "It's just an informal lunch and a chance for the kids to play in the garden. There is really, truly, nothing to worry about."

"We'll be with you the whole time," said Ardith.

"What if he talks to me? Or doesn't?"

"Which would be worse?" asked Vedran, smiling slightly.

"Either. I don't know."

"It'll be fine," Ardith said for the hundredth time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
